The Adventures of Samus: Departed
by LT3
Summary: as corny as it sounds, Samus finds herself on a spacestation with no recoliction as to how she got there. but little does she know this place house many secrets to her past... OooOOOooo
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of Samus:  
Departed  
  
Chapter 1: Another World  
  
_A small girl walked into the room and glanced out the window wandering when it would begin.  
"Mom, when does the meteor shower begin?"  
"Soon honey, just be patient, okay?"  
"Okay mommy." The girl looked back out of the window at the moon her space station orbited. Noticing something she had never seen before, the little city that thrived on this moon was completely dark, the city of eternal light... filled with shadow._  
  
"Huh..." I awoke to find myself in a room, one I had no memory of, one I had never seen before. The room was dark and lifeless... empty.  
  
I tried to get up, but my movement was impaired by the massive shoulders of my Chozon Spacesuit.  
  
"How did I get inside of this...?" I wondered allowed.  
  
I made it a rule that I would never fall asleep in this thing; I was in it enough of my life to begin with.  
  
My attention turned back to the room. "How did I get here...?"  
I sat up this time instead of trying to roll over; my suits' shoulders couldn't avert me from doing that. I pushed myself up off of the ground, once up I cleared my throat, and grabbed the base of my helmet, "Hello, this is BH# 13329 requesting aid." I waited a bit but got no response, I repeated myself, "This is BH# 13329 requesting aid. Please respond." Still nothing, this new bounty hunting guild crap; they had a bunch of rules and regulations regarding how you worked and still were too dmn unreliable to respond to hails, but with the jobs so slow I had little choice but to join. Nowadays these guilds were getting request directly from clients hold sort of a monopoly on freelance Bounty Hunters.  
  
"I don't know exactly where I am. I will attempt to get out on my own, I will report back then." One of the things I was required to do was keep a sort of log of what happened around me while I was on missions, and as soon as we contacted the guild for aid we were to act as though we were on a mission unless I was told other wise... hmpf... they recorded it and sold it back to the client or the highest bidder or something, as if the 10% cut from the reward wasn't enough...  
  
I centered my thought back on the room.  
  
"... A way out", I mumbles as I began to look around but the room was totally sealed off.  
  
"Visor, X-ray." Nothing happened, the command didn't work. I cleared my throat and said it again, "Visor, X-ray.", but it to didn't work. I touched my visor in order to initiate it's scanning feature; maybe it would be able to scan the walls for a weak spot.... That too wasn't working...  
  
"Screw it. Cannon, Full power."  
  
I felt the full weight of the suit as all of it's the power went form its own suport systems to my beam cannon. I squeezed my right hand repeatedly aiming at everything in the room that looked to be remotely frail, the recoil was nearly impossible to keep suppressed without the suit doing it for me, but I managed.... sort of.  
  
"Suit, Cancel." I was out of breath, I forgot just how heavy the suit was without it supporting itself.  
  
The room was now filled with dust, but it was no longer dark, there was a bright light shining in from a wall on my left I headed for it.  
  
"Hello!" I shouted into the light, only my echo responded.  
I reached into the light to find a small hole just small enough for me to squeeze through, without having to change my form.  
  
"Uhhh!" I grunted as I pulled myself through, "What the..." It was huge, perhaps the largest space station I had ever seen; it was an O type, a space station in which the main living area revolved around a central axis, called a spear, in order to create a sort of artificial gravity. This type of space station was quite old, newer ones that created the same gravitational effect without wasting nearly as much energy were created well over 150 years ago, but still this station was very impressive; the buildings, they were gigantic; enormous trees lined the streets with blue and purple leaves, there even seemed to be a wind blowing threw them. There was a McDonald's or Burger King on every other block. But those things weren't what really surprised me; it was the calm, dead aura the space station emited... Its emptiness... I had come out from that hole in the ground to find a station completely void of life.  
  
"Suit, scan site for info." if this station was registered there would be information on it, with that maybe I could figure out where I was and why the station was barren...  
  
"No information found on this area, sorry."  
  
"Dmn it!" a space station this large unregistered? "Suit, begin mapping process." My suit had the capability to instantly map out any area within a certain radius of the suit it's self for my future reference, a life saver in the deep caves I usually work in.  
  
I walked out to the middle of the street in hopes if finding an elevator to the spear; my menial efforts weren't in vain. I saw a thick grey tube rising up above the stations tall buildings, and it didn't seem to far from where I was. I made my way towards it slowly taking in my surroundings, making metal notes for future reference, but overall there wasn't much exceptionally interesting on my direct route.  
  
"Dmn... that's big." Looking up at the large structure I realized just how large the thing actually was. But then again on a station this large, it made sense to have an elevator this big; cargo, and numerous amounts of people must have been using these on a daily basis, so it was actually quite practical.  
  
I stepped into one is the many doors that surrounded the giant cylinder to find that it was shaped more like a wedge, these obviously made up the cylinder making it even more practical, but the wedges were still large enough to hold anything I could think of, and there were no windows, just a large digi screen used mostly for news and station related info.  
  
BOOP  
  
I pushed the up button, I was eager to find out just what was going on.  
  
"One minute remaining." A computer told me. It wasn't to long a wait, I slouched against the wall, I was kind of used to this sort of thing, but at least this elevator was big enough to rest in.  
  
"10 seconds"  
  
The ride was also pretty smooth considering how fast the elevator moved.  
  
"Prepare for stop."  
  
I braced myself for the sudden shock of the elevator stopping, but much to my surprise it was seamless I couldn't even feel it.  
  
"Stand back, opening doors."  
  
The doors only partially opened.  
  
"Danger! Increased heat levels, Danger Increased CO levels' my suit warned by flashing it in the left corner of my lens."  
  
In my profession I learned to always assume the worst, chances are if something was this bad up here I had a battle ahead of me, "Suit, battle visor."  
  
The screen's tint changed to more of a greenish color in order to illuminate dark areas more easily. Many other things like power for my energy shield, amount of missiles and power missiles grazed the right side of the visor.  
  
"Anyone there?" there was no response, the area was leaking out dangerously high amounts of carbon monoxide, a deadly gaseous chemical, luckily I had my suit, but others in this section of the spear... I tried not to let the thought distract me, I came up here for a reason, something this small would stop me from achieving it. I had to find the control room.   
  
BOOM!!  
  
An explosion rocked the space station, knocking me off of my feet; I prayed there wasn't a major hull breach.   
  
"Hull breach detected, implosion imminent, 1 hour until full decompression."  
  
"Sht! This place definitely wasn't as peaceful as it seemed..." I began to run ahead looking for a control room or a way out, which ever came first, but that proved much harder than it should, "...Zero gravity..." In these old fashion space stations the spears were a zero gravity zone.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" I blasted a hole in the nearest door and jumped towards it letting inertia do the rest. Upon passing threw the door I noticed a large arrow pointing in the direction I was headed just above it said Control Room; it wasn't exactly luck to find it, all stations had these, it was more of a placement issue, but either way it wasn't relevant, I was headed in the right direction, that's what mattered.  
  
I continued down the, to find a the control room door conveniently placed at it's dead end, "Door, open." I didn't deal to much with voice activation doors, but I could tell them apart from normal ones, this was defiantly a voice activation door.  
  
"Error, Voice not recognized. Please state code clearer"  
  
That's right my voice wouldn't be registered as a crew member... but as a bounty hunter, that was a different story, one pluses of the guild was that they had been able to get the hunters who worked for them acsess to normally in acsesable areas, maybe my call for help didn't go unnoticed, "BH# 13329, Samus Aran, door open."  
  
"Voice recognized, please enter Mrs. Aran" , they got it a bit wrong but I didn't mind much, I had gotten in.  
The control room was enormous; it was on scale with the United Planetary Union conference room. Walking deeper into the heart of the room I realized that on the upper levels there were many bodies draped over computer councils on the upper levels, dead from the large amounts carbon monoxide I assumed.  
  
"What the..." there was blood, but not just human blood some other species as well... Pirate maybe?... Noobian?  
  
An alarm unexpectedly sounded, "Alert, threat detected in sector A, all personnel report to nearest safe zone,..." the voice continued to repeated itself.  
  
"What now?..."  
  
I heard a faint clicking; it continued to get louder and faster...  
  
BOOM!!  
  
An explosion behind me threw me off balance, and as though it was orchestrated hundreds of tiny insect like robots clung to me. I could hear them beginning to cut threw my shield, it percentage was dropping rapidly, "Cannon, Plasma" my beam cannon quickly morphed in to its "plasma cannon" form; my suit could easily take the immense amount of heat it produced, but hopefully these things couldn't I fired at the ones on me first they disintegrated instantly, got up and then began to shoot at the bots that surrounded me, but it seemed they were pouring in faster then I could shoot.  
  
"Dmn." I murmured to myself, I had to make a quick decision; I glanced at the left side of my visor, "Power bombs, zero... there goes that plan." I looked around the room for some sort of vantage point, I quickly found one. I leapt towards the second floor forgetting all about there being no gravity but still achieving the same goal, while floating to my destination I saw a larger version of the bug robot, about twice the size of me. It jumped toward me, there was no way I could have avoided it, zero gravity made it very hard to dodge effectively. I fired on it but the blast merely scorched its surface. Like a tree it swung its massive arm picked me up and slammed me through the Control Room's wall,.  
  
"Error, Error..." My suit chirped.  
  
"DMN!" I glanced at my shields' power while getting up from the blow, "...Great, zero..." all that was protecting me now was the suit itself.  
I stood up aiming my beam cannon at the hole I had been thrown from. Tons of the smaller bots began poured out of it, I when to fire, but nothing happened. Apparently that blow knocked out more than just my shield. I could make out the larger bot approaching the hole as well; I knew I couldn't handle it like this.  
I growled in frustration, turned and pushed of the ground propelling myself down the hall, away from the robots. I approached the end of the hall; luckily the door was open; with out my beam cannon there would have been no way for me to exit. I escaped the hall to find a near exact replica of the first room I had seen when arriving on the spear, "Good, a way out." I murmured to myself as I headed towards the elevator. I punched the down button.  
  
"BONG", luckily it was already here and I didn't have to wait for it to come up. I leapt into the elevator and slapped the down arrow, "BONG, doors closing."  
  
"Okay, time to think." I told myself as I walked to the center of the empty elevator and sat down from what my logic dictated, there should be a ship some where down here, and gravity would be a big help as well.  
  
Tck, tck, tck, tck, tink  
  
The realized it instantly; they had gotten through the door and were falling on top of the elevator. It was getting faster; I could only assume there were more raining down on the elevator's roof. There really wasn't much I could do except wait and hope that I would reach the bottom before they cut through the ceiling. There was an awkward straining sound, then the elevator completely halted, the stop was much more abrupt then when I was going up, so I knew there was no way I could of reached the bottom.  
  
"This is not my day!" I growled to myself, I looked up and I could see a bright red glowing spot on the ceiling, I knew they were going to get through soon.  
  
"Suit, specs" I used this feature quite often, I could check maps, configure weapons and a large variety of power levels that the suit normally kept regulated on its own. One capability it had I rarely used was a damage report, read outs on exactly what was wrong with the suit. "Beam cannon, functioning abilities." Only the power beam, my weakest weapon was working, and even it wasn't at 100% capacity, hopefully its rapid fire functions still worked, if anything I would need that.  
  
"System, quit; Cannon, power." The beam cannon had trouble making the conversion but it pulled it off; now it was time to see if it would work.  
  
I flung my arm down at the ground and shot as fast as I could, the area I as shooting at was liquefying, my plasma beam would of made short work of this floor, but my power beam's speed was nothing to complain about I was getting through.  
Suddenly there was a loud pitched whine. Then a loud snap, the elevator went hurtling to the ground; the insect bots must have cut the cable. I clenched my fist in order to charge my beam canon; luckily I had just gotten the hole in the floor big enough for me to fit through. I jumped through it and could clearly see the exit door. I let the charged energy ball go, it hit its mark perfectly, shattering the door, giving me a clear way out. Now all I had to do was get through it before getting crushed by the elevator. I began to charge my beam canon again, this time aimed upward and fired, the force of the blast got me moving downward much faster, I hit the bottom and immediately sprung up and dove for the door. I could feel the pressure of the elevator sliding down the chaff. I didn't know how close it was. I didn't know if I would make it out in time. Alive  
  
A SYNOPSIS OF WHATS TO COME! /,,  
  
Samus finds herself on a strange spacestation with no memory of where she is or how she got there, and to make things worse She has one hour to live! But little does samus know this strange space station holds secrets to her forgotten past...  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SAMUS NEXT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Foreign yet Familiar

The meteors burst into flames as the entered the planets thin atmosphere, but because of the high amounts of hydrogen the their colors very different from that of earth.

"Mommy, Daddy, its so pwetty."

"I know arn't they."

"They Arn't as pretty as my two little Samuses." Her Father said with a smile as he looked at his daughter and wife.

"CODE RED! "We are under attack. CODE RED! This is not a drill." The station itself seemed to scream. "Space Priate fleet aproaching.

The elevator slammed down behind me, I narrowly made the jump, I rolled, jumped to my feet and quickly turned my beam cannon on the wreckage.

"There is no way they survived that." I thought to myself, but there was some part of me that couldn't agree. I fired at the elevators remains in an attempt to arouse any thing that might have been left, but I couln't see any movement.

"Hmf…" I grumbled as I made my way to one of the planters that surrounded the chaff and took a seat, "Its things like this…"

I cleared my throat, "Suit, specs." I began going over the damages I took in a little more detail. Morph Ball, morph bomb, missiles, space jump… they were all gone, and my shields were so badly damaged that even if I did find energy to recharge them my suit wouldn't be able to absorb it and put it to use.

I uttered a sigh of discontent and rose to my feet, "This is some situation you've gotten your self I to Sam… and you're not even getting paid for it…"

Clink

"!"

The sound came from behind me, the shaft! The larger bot had managed to survive the fall, its drill and claws making short work of the chaffs steel walls.

I began to charge my beam cannon, waiting for that instinctive signal on when to release the blast.

"Eeyore!" The monstrous robot cried as it pulled itself through it's freshly cut hole.

Now.

I fired the shot perfectly, and maybe it was the chozon blood in me reacting with my human adrenaline but I could almost see the ball of light traveling though the air towards the head of the robot. I grinned as the blast slammed into its intended target, but my smile quickly faded as I watch the yellow stain the charged energy beam left behind evaporate like water from its head.

Without much choice I turned to run, but some impulse ordered me to look back. The Giant robot began shaking violently without cause until suddenly it fell limp, lifeless. The thing seemed to of died from a malfunction, a glitch, a loose wire some where; I didn't really care. I close my eyes and allowed a sigh of relief to escape my lips for once.

"Ah…"

A voice! My cannon again instinctively met the source, but I immediately lowered my weapon. A Child stood before me her hair short and blond, like mine, a white dress fit loosely on her small frame. Her deep blue eyes were locked on me. Fear obviously having frozen her still.

"Uh..." The girl uttered, her mouth trembling.

"Wait, no," I removed my helmet, "Its okay, I won't hurt you."

I looked into the girls face for some kind of response I found none. I decide to try a bit more talking.

I bent down on one knee bring myself down to eye level with the girl." I'm Samus, what's your name?"

The girl suddenly shook her head in disbelief and took a step back, "No, NO!" she yelled as she took off.

"Dmn it." I snapped my helmet on and followed.

The girl was fast, to doubt that would be lying. She darted up streets and down allies always just out of my reach. Or maybe I just didn't want to catch her…

A SYNOPSIS OF WHATS TO COME/,,

Samus has encounted a single girl, perhaps the only living being on the station, and Samus unknowingly draws closer to her unknown past.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SAMUS NEXT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not Alone

"Sht" Samus said as she leaned against a wall out of breath. She was deep in the city now, the girl Samus took chance after had lost her in narrow allies and sharp turns the city provided.

"Fck!" She cursed aloud again in frustration before reaching under her helmet. Samus cleared her throat, "This is Samus. Alright… better do this now." She cleared her throat again and took in a gulp of air; she didn't want too sound out of breath on the record. "Okay, from what I gather I'm on an older model space station, an O type station, and unregistered one. It seems abandoned, just me and what may be a child or holoframe or something; I haven't checked the whole station there may be others. In the station's spear there was sign of struggle,20 or so human's dead, there were space pirates, maybe Nubians. The spear is decompressing, we'll be loosing orbit once that-- Wait, what's that."

Samus could hear a beam cannon discharging, no two. She continued, "I hear some action maybe some one else is here. I'm checking it."

The sounds came from what a few blocks south. She took of in that direction; as she neared when a large blast shook her to the ground. "Wow…" Samus whispered as she picked herself up off the ground and regained her sense of balance. Glass from surrounding massive buildings showered down around her. Smoke billowed from behind a building into an intersection just ahead. Samus pointed her beam cannon ahead, still a bit shaken up from the explosion. In the smoke she could see a figure moving, backing away from the explosion's origin defensively. Samus didn't fire, but she didn't lower her cannon.

The figure suddenly jumped from the veil of smoke and into Samus' view. Black armor was all she could make out before another explosion went off, this time close enough to knock Samus backward. Instinctively she let the force of the blast push her upper body back, she used the momentum to throw her feet above her then behind; her toes met the ground first then her knee. The buildings swayed slightly above her and more glass speckled around her this time a bit delayed from the fall.

"What the hell!" Samus lunged forward from her crouched position towards the road's junction and its new crater. The black armor was gone, but that was at the back of her mind now, it wasn't the cause of the explosions. What was became Samus' current priority. A blast that strong could knock over sky scrapers if the placement was right. That was something that couldn't be chanced; it could mean a whole sector going.

Samus neared the intersection and jumped into the smoke facing the east same direction as black armor before her. The smoke didn't impair her sight much but she didn't see anything that registered as a threat. Her movement slowed as she quickly scanned the surrounding buildings windows for any sign of an attacker. Samus didn't see anything, she continued across the street out of this attacker's line of sight and any immediate danger.

Samus quickly checked her surroundings then knelt to take a quick breath. The suit was definitely getting harder to move. "I'm not getting paid enou—" She caught herself and smiled briefly.

Samus entered the closet building, the one on the south east corner of the intersection. It was a commercial building, an empty one. No dry wall up yet, just the bare bones of the place. Samus made her way to the stairs.

"Alright this crap is getting weird; someone else is in here with me. A person in a black armor suit, a holoframe couldn't support weight like that. Someone—something is trying to take him out with a missile launcher. No, an energy launcher, I didn't hear anything until the explosion. Um." Samus paused for a second to check what floor she was on; the 5th she continued up. "From what I'm seeing this station isn't even in use; no cars on the streets, the buildings I've seen aren't finished. I still have no idea why or how I'm here." She paused again. "Sht. Damn hunting guild. Damn suit." Samus reached for the button under her helmet and pushed it. "Stuff happened." She let go.

Samus left the stair well at the tenth floor. Like the first floor this one was open and empty, the northern windows we all blown out. Samus heard another explosion go off to the west.. This time it wasn't close enough to do damage though. "What is going on here?" She asked herself as she neared destroyed windows. Again Samus served the eastward down the street still nothing, to the west she saw smoke rising over some of the smaller buildings. She turned, headed again for the stair well, but something was there waiting for her.

"So, it was pirates."

A pirate entered the open space in traditional pirate armor. Blade-cannons mounted on each of its long arms. His torso covered in a think layer of dark green metal, intended to deflect wounds to vital organs, the limbs in a heat resistant black plastic, just enough to keep the pirate breathing without an atmosphere handy, and yet still provide mobility; what space pirates were known for.

Samus raised her cannon and began firing. Her shots connected but the pirates shielding nullified any damage. The pirate returned fire forcing Samus to take cover behind the buildings support pillars. Another muffled inaudible swear left her lips. Samus quickly peaked out from behind her pillar fired two shots then retreated again. There were two of them now; pirates always came in large numbers. That was their other claim to fame.

"Sht!" This time the pirates probably heard her. Samus charged her beam cannon, her fist clenched tightly around the trigger. She ducked out, aimed, fired and ducked back in. There were five now and they were beginning to surround her, and with her suit this weak there wasn't much Samus could do. She pushed off the pillar and made a run for the northern windows, she'd jump to the next building and work out a plan from there, or at least that was the plan. A laser caught her back. The force of the blast knocked her off balance, and though the suit itself stopped the beam from going through her she could feel the suit melt into her skin. She cringed in pain. The window was coming up fast, she wouldn't make the jump A bit of the unbroken glass shattered as she stumbled through it and began her decent.

"Shit. This is gonna hurt."


End file.
